Murdoch Goodbrother
Murdoch Goodbrother is the eldest son of Gerold "Bad Brother" and the current Lord of Shatterstone Appearance Murdoch is a tall male of clear Iron Born descent. He has brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He dresses in tunics and breeches, along with flowing full body jackets. His boots, black leather, are well worn and faded. He stands at 5'9". Life Murdoch was born in 348 A.C to Gerold and Arya Goodbrother. Gerold. He was a relaxed young boy who did not question much of what he was told. His father was vicious and cruel man, who taught his son from an early age that small folk needed rigid discipline in order to be ruled correctly. He taught Murdoch how to torture people and to decode secret messages. Murdoch, being the unquestioning and obedient son he had been raised to be, believed his father. He tortured dozens of people between ages 7 and 15. When he was 3 his mother died in child birth, delivering his twin siblings, Sheera and Farlan. Murdoch grew close to his younger siblings, developing good relationships with them as their father pushed a "Them-Against-The-World" ideology on the three. Murdoch also grew close to the family's Maester, a dwarf named Markus, who taught Murdoch how to be a Lord. He also showed Murdoch his father's vast spy network, which encompassed all of the Iron Islands. At age fifteen Murdoch left home to travel the world for two years, as was tradition of the Goodbrothers. Traditionally, this was done at age 18, but Gerold had become ill in the past year and Markus predicted he would pass before Murdoch's eighteenth Name Day. During these two years he was known was Theon Pyke, a bastard of a nameless house. He traveled the world from Dorne to Yi-Ti with the crew of The Wind's Master. During this trip, Murdoch became good friends with the crew, the Captain Rodrik, Dameon, Kano, Luthor, Arryk, Erryk, and Hizdar Mo Khazlik. Despite being a small crew, they were worldly, teaching Murdoch many things from negotiations to the game of Cyvasse, which Murdoch became a master of. Murdoch began looking up to Kano, a warrior from one of the Free Cities, as a mentor, as he taught Murdoch most of these things. One year into his journey Murdoch returned to Pyke. He learned from locals of his father's reputation on the Islands, how he was considered the worst Lord, nicknamed "The Bad Brother", and how many predicted Murdoch would be even worse. Murdoch was deeply shaken by this and made a promise to himself that he would not follow in his father's footsteps. He continued on with his adventures, keeping his identity a secret. As the end of the two years approached ''The Wind's Master ''was attacked by a group of pirates. Murdoch and the crew repelled the attack, but not before the pirate's claimed the lives of Kano, Hizdar, and Luthor. Murdoch decided it was time to return home, and used the death of Kano as a pretext to disembark at the next port. He returned home to find his father still clung to life as he taught Farlan the same skills Murdoch had already learned. Murdoch settled into a relaxed life, waiting for his sickly father to die. During this time, Murdoch grew close to Sheera, seeing her as his only confidant in the family. Finally, Gerold Goodbrother died of natural causes. Murdoch was quick to step into his father's shoes, calling for the disbanding of his father's spy network and reducing taxes on Shatterstone. Farlan reached the age of 18 and was sent away by Murdoch, causing a rift between him and Sheera. Personality Murdoch is much more of a reactive person than an active person. He does not go out of his way to find trouble and has rarely left Shatterstone since his return. He often comes into conflict with Maester Markus, who wants Murdoch to be like his father. Much of what Murdoch does, however, if governed by his fear of becoming like his father. As a result, he becomes introverted, burning letters nearly all letters Markus presents him with, leading him to missing the Great Feast. He is eager to please others, a trait he learned from Kano. He believes that loyalty to the ruling Lord should be honored above all other loyalties. Timeline *348 AC - Murdoch is born to Gerold and Arya Goodbrother *351 AC - Murdoch's twin siblings, Farlan and Sheera are born, Arya dies in childbirth. *355 AC - Murdoch is shown his father's dungeon and begins learning how to torture people for information *357 AC - House Goodbrother's Maester, Markus, teaches Murdoch to decode messages. *363 AC - Murdoch joins the crew of "The Wind's Master" without telling the Captain of his highborn status. He learns to play Cyvasse with the crew. *364 AC - Murdoch arrives in Pyke and learns of his father's cruel and ill reputation *365 AC - Murdoch returns home. *369 AC - Gerold Goodbrother dies of natural causes. Murdoch becomes Lord of Shatterstone. Household Markus - Maester (Gift: Ambidextrous, Negative Trait: Dwarf) Sheera Goodbrother - Sister (Gift: Beauty, Negative Trait, N/A) Gwyn Greyjoy - Companion (Gift: Beauty, Negative Trait: Illiterate) Eddard - Crew Member (NPC) Jakob - Crew Member (NPC) Shain - Crew Member (NPC) Rory - Crew Member (NPC) Category:House Goodbrother Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi